


Revelando Sentimientos

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Nigel One es un ex agente de KND, el mejor en su clase, sin miedo ni dudas. Sin embargo una de sus misiones más complicadas comenzará en el momento que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su compañera de batalla.
Relationships: Rachel T. McKenzie/Nigel Uno
Kudos: 3





	Revelando Sentimientos

—¿Quién es? ¡Respóndeme! —una joven de lentes y largo cabello café gritaba sin temor alguno, ignorando por completo las miradas que observaban con curiosidad la pequeña escena que la chica realizaba junto a su ahora ex novio.

—¿Podríamos hablar de esto en otro lado? —con cierta duda en sus acciones, el joven cerró con cuidado la puerta de su casillero para acercarse con lentitud a la chica.

—¡No! ¿Porqué quieres ocultarlo? ¿Acaso ella está aquí? ¿O eres tan poco hombre como para decírmelo a la cara? —la joven detuvo un momentos sus palabras al observar la desviada mirada del joven.

Él había sido uno de los mejores agentes que KND alguna vez pudo tener, no le tenía miedo a nada, y si quería podía haber respondido a la pregunta que su ex novia le realizaba con tanta insistencia, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos se desviaron de su situación actual, para buscar una salida rápida que le ayudará a evitar más vergüenza, pero en el camino una mirada que él conocía a la perfección, lo detuvo.

—¿Nigel…? —la ex jefa suprema de KND se encontraba ahí, observando la escena con la misma curiosidad que mostraban los demás espectadores.

—¿Mackenzie…? —la chica de cabellera café susurro ese nombre con cierta molestia.

Era cierto, ellas nunca habían cruzado palabras de la manera correcta, sin embargo el hecho de que pudiera robarle la atención de cierto chico, era suficiente para sentir una enorme molestia hacia ella.

Una bofetada fue planteada en la mejilla derecha del joven, devolviendo al mismo a su situación actual. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban de manera lenta por el rostro de la joven, provocaron que un pequeño dolor se posará en el corazón del chico. El ya no estaba enamorado de ella, pero la quería y verla en ese estado lo hizo sentir culpable de sobremanera.

—A ver, a ver. Vayanse desapareciendo ¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —un joven rubio se acercó a la escena mientras alejaba a toda la gente que se encontraba por su camino.

—Hey ¿Todo bien? —el menor sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, provocado por su castaño amigo.

—Eso creo… —nuevamente el líder bajo la mirada ¿Porque se sentía tan mal?

De un momento a otro Nigel se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban con preocupación al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

—¡Vamos por un helado! —la inesperada respuesta de cierta japonesa, atrapó de manera desprevenida a los agentes.

Nuevamente miradas fueron intercambiadas entre el resto del equipo, tomando como decisión que un helado le ayudaría a pensar a cierto líder.

**(…)**

—¡Rachel! —la rubia realizó un pequeño brinco al sentir el inesperado saludo de su buena amiga.

—Fanny… —otro golpe proveniente de su otro lado provocó que la joven volteara topándose con un desordenado cabello negro —Patton... ¿Que hacen?

—Te ves algo desanimada ¿Te importa si nos invitas algo frío? —con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico ofreció.

—Eso me parece bien, necesitamos un descanso luego de nuestras últimas misiones y tareas —la pelirroja se estiró un momento mientras demostraba sus palabras.

—Esperen ¿Acaban de decir que yo los invitaré? —la rubia miró a ambos chicos obteniendo de ellos ninguna respuesta —¡Hey! —la infantil actitud de su líder provocó un cambio de ambiente olvidando la escena sucedida momentos antes.

El dúo intercambio mirada mientras observaban como cierta chica de cabellera café los miraban con una sentimiento muy similar al odio. Sea lo que sea que esa joven planeaba, fue arruinado por la compañía de ellos, hacia la rubia. Sus días en KND habían pasado hace tiempo, aún así seguían protegiendo a cierta rubia como alguna vez lo hicieron cuando eran niños.

**(…)**

—¡Ahora sí te parto todo, Memo! —el rubio era detenido por ambas chicas mientras el mencionado simplemente disfrutaba de la vista, era divertido hacer enojar a su amigo.

El ambiente había cambiado de manera radical, las anécdotas, los chistes y las burlas dirigidas hacia cierto agente, habían sido los culpables de ese cambio. El joven protagonista reía y sonreía como el resto de sus amigos, sin embargo había algo hueco en esas acciones, realmente no lo estaba disfrutando, su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

—Gracias por los helados, Rachel —con un divertido tono de voz cierto joven mencionó, captando la atención del líder.

—¿Cual gracias? Buscaré una forma de que me paguen esos helados —la rubia le dedicaban pequeñas cucharadas a su helado.

—¿Nigel…? —el mencionado volteó inmediatamente hacia el grupo el cual lo miraba con una pequeña curiosidad.

—Chicos, necesito su ayuda —nuevamente miradas fueron intercambiadas mientras una sonrisas se posaban en el rostro de cada uno de los agentes del ex sector V.

**(…)**

—¡Hey! —el trío de jóvenes detuvo su andar al escuchar esas familiares voces acercándose a ellos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —la pelirroja miró con cierta desconfianza al grupo mientras le daba pequeñas probadas a su helado.

—¿Nosotros? Puff… ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué tienes aquí? —con seguridad y firmeza la francesa se acercó a la pelirroja mientras que con ayuda de la japonesa alejaban a la chica lejos de su ubicación.

—¿Eh? ¡Hey, Fanny! —el joven dio unos pasos antes de detenerse —¿Y ustedes?

—¡Patton! ¿Qué te parece conocer a unas amigas? —los chicos del ex sector V atraparon sin piedad al peli negro separándolo de su líder, igual que su compañera.

—¿Chi-chicos? —la rubia miró con cierta confusión el extraño comportamiento del grupo.

—Rachel… —la mencionada se tensó, ahora entendía un poco el “extraño” comportamiento —¿Podemos hablar? —ella no respondió, bajó la mirada directo a su vaso de helado, buscando alguna respuesta en el.

—¿Qué sucede? —luego de un rato de espera, el joven obtuvo su respuesta.

El chico observó cómo la joven aún le daba la espalda, aún así eso no sería impedimento para terminar su misión. Con una gran bocanada de aire realizada, se dispuso a hablar.

—Imagino que viste todo el espectáculo que se realizó en el pasillo está mañana ¿No es así? —la joven simplemente asintió —fue algo vergonzoso estar en una situación así —el chico hablaba con tranquilidad intentando crear un ambiente apto para lo que realizaría.

—Nigel… ¿Qué estás tramando? —la rubia se dió la vuelta delicadamente encarando al chico el cual solo pudo sonreír. Definitivamente nada se le escapaba a esa chica.

El joven respiró lentamente intentando calmar el rápido latido que su corazón realizaba en ese momento. Su lengua mojaba con insistencia sus secos labios, mientras tragos secos pasaban por su garganta.

—!Me gustas! —con la mirada decidida y el cuerpo firme el joven habló —sé que es algo sorpresivo, pero yo… —la mirada de él bajó con lentitud.

—¿Por eso tú…? —él asintió incluso antes de que ella terminara su pregunta, sabía a lo que se refería.

—Descubrí ese sentimiento no hace mucho, tu presencia estaba completamente impregnada en mi ser. Me di cuenta que me había vuelto loco, pero loco por ti —los pasos de ella se acercaron con lentitud hacia el, acción que el joven ignoró al concentrarse por completo en sus palabras.

—También me gustas, desde hace mucho… —un ligero susurro de sentimientos llamó la atención de él, ella mantenía esa dulce sonrisa tan característica.

El sonrió de igual manera, y sin importarle nada más comenzó a deshacerse de esa molesta distancia que los alejaba. Ella correspondió esa acción, para después chocar sus labios con los del chicos frente a él. No era un beso muy experto, al contrario, era un beso simple, torpe y novato. Los sentimientos que ambos chicos habían guardado durante todo ese tiempo, por fin estaban brotando, por fin se estaban haciendo ver.

Su inexperta acción se deshizo en el momento que el ansiado oxígeno hizo falta en sus pulmones, ambas miradas chocaron una vez más provocando que unas inocentes sonrisas se formarán en cada rostro.

—Esto significa ¿Que tengo posibilidades de que sean mi novia? —ella río.

—Tranquilo campeón, lo pensaré ¿Te parece si me acompañas a mi casa? Tú equipo se deshizo del mío —el chico río, había un poco de verdad en esa afirmación.

—Me parece una excelente idea, con gusto te acompañaré —la chica retrocedió unos pasos de su posición, sin embargo un fuerte agarre dirigido a su mano la detuvo —vámonos… —el joven sujeto con más firmeza la mano de la joven para después comenzar a caminar.

No sería una misión fácil, pero ambos sabía que sería divertido ser un equipo en una nueva etapa de sus vida. Una que querían desde hace tiempo.


End file.
